


Déclaration

by Luma_az



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, declaration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma_az/pseuds/Luma_az
Summary: Où Yamaguchi commence à se soucier de son apparence et Tsukishima à se demander à qui son ami veut plaire... La réponse est pourtant évidente - et Tsukki devrait être le premier à savoir que lorsque Yamaguchi est déterminé à atteindre un but, rien ne peut l'arrêter.





	1. Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ni situation ne m'appartient, l'auteur de Haikyū!! est Haruichi Furudate, et le manga a été magnifiquement transposé en anime par le studio I G.
> 
> Un petit two-shot sans prétention, parce que je découvre cet anime et qu'il est plein de couples potentiels géniaux, donc je vais plutôt faire des histoires courtes qu'une grande histoire.  
> Et je démarre par eux parce que : 1 - Yamaguchi is the best et 2 - le monde a besoin de Yamaguchi avec des oreilles de chat.

Tsukishima Kei et son meilleur ami, Yamaguchi Tadashi, trompaient leur ennui en flânant dans les allées d'une supérette. Ils passaient une bonne partie de leur temps libre au club de volley-ball, et Yamaguchi y ajoutait encore son propre entrainement aux services, tard le soir. Et ils consacraient le temps restant des week-ends à leur travail scolaire. Aussi ils s'étaient retrouvé un peu désœuvrés, un après-midi où les cours avaient été annulés, avant de revenir au lycée Karasuno pour l'entrainement.  
Se retrouvant ainsi libres, il ne leur était pas venu à l'idée, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, de rentrer chez eux chacun de leur coté. Leur petite ville manquait de distractions, mais ça faisaient des années qu'ils trainaient ensemble et ne se posaient plus la question depuis longtemps. A défaut d'être intéressant, leur environnement finirait bien par leur procurer quelques sujets sur lesquels Tsukki pourrait lâcher quelques piques assassines, sous les gloussements approbateurs de Yamaguchi, son public attitré.  
Pour l'instant, il feuilletait quelques magazines, son habituelle moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. Tsukishima n'était pas un garçon aimable. Il pouvait plaire, pour ceux prêt à passer outre sa personnalité horrible, généralement par attirance pour son beau visage fier, encadré de sévères lunettes aux montures noires, et son physique d'athlète. Âgé d'à peine plus de quinze ans, il faisait déjà 188,3 cm, et la pratique quotidienne du sport l'avait puissamment musclé. Oui, il avait des admirateurs, et surtout des admiratrices... qui le contemplaient de loin, vite échaudées. Leurs tentatives de se rapprocher de Tsukishima se soldaient généralement par un vent magistral, ou une remarque assassine. Il n'y avait que très peu de ses contemporains qu'il ne considérait pas comme des imbéciles au mieux ridicules, au pire pathétiques, et jamais encore il n'avait laissé qui que soit devenir proche de lui.  
A part Yamaguchi, bien sûr. Mais lui, c'était différent. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un ami. C'était un mélange d'ami d'enfance - ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire -, de fanboy prêt à le défendre contre tout et tout le monde, de bras droit capable d'anticiper le moindre de ses désirs, et de chien à deux pattes toujours heureux de recevoir un peu d'attention. Son seul inconvénient, c'était d'être un peu lourd. Non, très lourd. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de rebaptiser Tsukishima du surnom de Tsukki, et le blond avait une fois calculé qu'il entendait ce mot entre 300 et 1200 fois par jour. Bref, obéissant, loyal, incroyablement gentil, mais très bruyant. Quand Tsukki voulait être tranquille, il mettait son casque de musique et s'isolait ainsi, sans avoir à se soucier de s'expliquer. Il savait que Yamaguchi attendrait qu'il soit à nouveau d'humeur à parler, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.  
D'ailleurs, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu de "Tsukki !", ni senti de présence patientant derrière son épaule, signe que Yamaguchi s'était éloigné sans prévenir. Ce qui était assez rare pour que Tsukishima, mécaniquement, pose son magazine et aille voir ce qui lui arrivait.   
Au moins son ami n'était pas difficile à dénicher. 179,5 cm, sans oublier l'invraisemblable épi noir qui se dressait en permanence sur sa tête comme une antenne, inutile de dire qu'il n'y avait généralement que Tsukki lui-même qui puisse le regarder de haut. Quelle que soit la foule qui l'entourait, il se repérait de loin - sauf lors des rencontres de volleyball où il se fondait dans la masse des grandes perches composant majoritairement les équipes. Ce qui n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait au rayon des produits de beauté, apparemment très concentré sur une étiquette.  
"Yamaguchi." lâcha sobrement Tsukishima. Immédiatement, le brun se figea dans une sorte de garde-à-vous, reposa la boite qu'il tenait et se précipita vers son ami en s'exclamant :  
— Ah, désolé, Tsukki ! Je regardais juste un truc...  
— Au rayon produits de beauté ?  
— Ben...  
Gêné, Yamaguchi regardait le sol, tout en se frottant la nuque. Hésitant entre l'indifférence - après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Yamaguchi - et l'agacement - depuis quand Yamaguchi se permettait de le mettre à l'écart ? - Tsukki finit par demander :  
— Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?   
— Je... Je voulais peut-être essayer un truc, pour enlever mes taches de rousseur...  
— Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?   
Tsukishima connaissait Yamaguchi depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et l'avait toujours vu tenter de ramener à la raison son éternel épi rebelle. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il n'aimait pas non plus ses taches de rousseurs, qui lui parsemaient le visage dans une belle imitation de carte stellaire. Sachant que c'était les deux caractéristiques physiques de Yamaguchi qui sautaient aux yeux quand on le croisait - une fois qu'on s'était suffisamment tordu le cou pour distinguer son visage - c'était effectivement problématique s'il n'aimait ni l'une ni l'autre.  
Rougissant et de plus en plus embarrassé, Yamaguchi répondit :  
— Ben... Ce serait pour être plus... pour être moins... Enfin, je veux dire...   
— Accouche. On ne va pas y rester toute la journée.  
— Tout le monde me dit que je suis moche, avec mes taches de rousseur ! Alors c'est normal de se poser la question, non ?   
— Comment ça, moche ? Qui c'est, tout le monde ?   
— Juste... des gens. Tu sais.   
— Jamais entendu un truc aussi stupide que ça.  
— Ah, oui, c'est sûr que personne n'ose me faire de remarques quand t'es là, ils savent bien que tu ne les raterai pas !  
Ce qui était parfaitement juste. Tsukki pouvait ne pas être tendre envers son ami, mais c'était son ami, à lui, personnel. Il laissait d'autres personnes trainer avec lui si vraiment Yamaguchi s'entendait très bien avec, il pouvait éventuellement laisser d'autres personnes lui demander des services s'ils n'abusaient pas, mais laisser qui que soi le critiquer, non, il ne laisserait pas ça passer. Surtout pour dire des absurdités pareilles. Enlever ses taches de rousseur. Qui pouvait manquer de goût à ce point-là ?  
Le blond répliqua :   
— Ça reste parfaitement stupide. Pourquoi tu écoutes des abrutis pareils ?   
— Ben... Je... enfin, c'est normal d'avoir envie de plaire, non ? Enfin, je veux dire, avant je m'en fichais... Ben... Je... Là j'y pense, quoi...  
— Parce que tu penses que te décaper la peau va d'un seul coup te transformer en genre de sex-symbol ?  
— Non, bien sûr. Désolé, Tsukki. C'était juste une idée comme ça.  
Aïe. Maintenant il était déprimé.   
Bon, évidemment Yamaguchi n'était pas le genre de type sur qui on se retourne dans la rue - même si sa taille et sa silhouette élancée attiraient l'œil. Il était plus du genre charme discret. Un instant, il était en train de se concentrer sur quelqu'un chose, si banal qu'il semblait se fondre dans le décor. Et puis il entendait une remarque, ou pensait à quelque chose, et sortait le sourire le plus adorable de la planète. Il fallait juste savoir le regarder.   
Beaucoup de choses, chez Yamaguchi, n'étaient pas comme elles semblaient l'être. Au début, surtout en le voyant avec Tsukki, le cherchant sans cesse du regard, lui demandant de tout valider, on pouvait croire qu'il était quelqu'un de soumis qui s'était attaché au premier venu de plus puissant que lui. Il fallait du temps, pour percer cette dynamique, pour comprendre vraiment ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Yamaguchi était fan de Tsukki, pour toujours et à jamais, mais il ne manquait pas de détermination, et influençait le blond autant qu'il était influencé. Quoiqu'il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte lui-même.   
Cette histoire de vouloir plaire, c'était nouveau, mais s'il se lançait là-dedans, il irait sans aucun doute jusqu'au bout. Tsukki soupira. Il allait devoir s'en mêler. Mais bon, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient autre chose à faire pour l'instant.  
— Ce genre de produits est une arnaque de toutes façons. Fous la paix à tes pauvres taches de rousseur et trouve-toi quelqu'un qui les aime, c'est tout.   
Tsukishima avait choisit de rester sur le neutre. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si Yamaguchi aimait plutôt les filles ou les garçons, ou les deux, et tant que le principal intéressé n'aurait pas tranché, il n'avait pas envie de poser la question. En y réfléchissant, ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé cette question des relations amoureuses tous les deux. Si longtemps que la dernière fois, ils en étaient encore au stade du "s'embrasser sur la bouche, ça a l'air dégueulasse." Début du collège, donc.   
Et depuis le temps, Yamaguchi avait visiblement changé d'avis, puisqu'il objecta :   
— Mais, Tsukki, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Toi tout le monde te trouve attirant ! Si tu veux draguer, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de rester planté quelque part et d'avoir l'air fabuleux !  
— N'importe quoi...  
— Mais, Tsukki... Chaque fois que je te laisse tout seul en ville, on vient t'aborder... Et même des fois quand je suis là...  
— Et alors, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ?  
— Ben non...   
Tsukishima, et c'était rare, ne savait pas trop quoi dire ensuite. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au fait qu'il avait bien plus de succès que son ami. Et si Yamaguchi n'avait pas l'air d'être jaloux, il en souffrait visiblement.   
Mais il n'allait quand même pas lui donner des conseils pour s'arranger. Physiquement, il le trouvait très bien comme ça, Yamaguchi. Non pas malgré ses taches de rousseurs, mais en grande partie grâce à elles.   
Il lança d'un ton péremptoire :   
— Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas combien de personnes tu peux attirer, mais que ce soit quelqu'un qui te trouve parfait comme tu es. Les taches de rousseurs, c'est mignon et ça reflète bien ton caractère, garde-les. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de tromper les gens sur la marchandise, tu sais.  
— Mais Tsukki, personne ne trouve ça mignon, les taches de rousseur.   
— Bien sûr que si. Peut-être que les ras-du-sol ne s'en rendent pas compte parce que tu leur en imposes trop, avec ta taille. Mais c'est ton principal atout, alors met-le en avant au lieu de vouloir le cacher.  
Yamaguchi pouffa à ce surnom de ras-du-sol. Pendant ce temps, Tsukki cherchait de quoi étayer sa démonstration, absolument certain de ce qu'il avançait. Mais même s'il y avait un peu de tout dans ce magasin, évidemment, tout ce qui pouvait être associé à du "mignon" était totalement girly, rose, avec des brillants, ou les deux. Alors qu'il avait en tête quelque chose de plus pelucheux. Dans son esprit, Yamaguchi avait déjà tout du petit animal de compagnie mignon, mais puisque le reste du monde était trop stupide pour le voir, il fallait...  
Il attrapa un serre-tête orné de fausses oreilles de chat et le lui installa. Ne comprenant pas du tout le rapport avec ce dont ils parlaient mais docile comme toujours, Yamaguchi tenta un "miaou ?".  
Tsukki encaissa le choc sans broncher. Enfin il lui semblait. Ce n'était pas tant l'accessoire mais la tête que pouvait faire son ami, son regard plein d'espoir et son sourire adorable, qui fonctionnait redoutablement bien. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait n'avoir jamais été dragué ? Tsukishima savait depuis toujours à quel point l'ensemble de l'humanité était stupide, mais là c'était carrément de l'aveuglement.  
Enfin tant pis pour eux. Il rajusta ses lunettes pour se redonner une contenance et se contenta de conclure :  
—Ouais, définitivement, t'es mignon. Ne touche pas à tes taches de rousseur.   
Puis il fit demi-tour et sorti de la boutique, sachant très bien que Yamaguchi allait le suivre. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour essayer ça, mais il arriverait plus facilement à esquiver les questions à ce sujet en quittant les lieux. Et il avait besoin de se rafraichir un peu les idées, aussi. 

 

— Tsukki ! Tsukki, attends-moi !  
Avec un soupir forcé, le blond s'arrêta d'un coup, ce qui fit que le brun emporté par son élan lui cogna dans le dos et s'écria :  
— Ah ! Désolé, Tsukki !  
Sans répondre directement - l'habitude - Tsukki lui désignant un distributeur, dans la rue, et lui proposa :  
— Tu veux boire un truc ?   
— Ah... Merci, Tsukki !  
Sans avoir besoin d'instructions, Tsukishima lui prit un café au lait. En été, c'était un coca. Il n'y faisait plus attention, les goûts de Yamaguchi lui étaient aussi familiers que les siens, et plus que ceux de n'importe quel membre de sa famille. Après tout, ils passaient combien de temps ensemble par jour, dix heures, plus ? Le blond calcula pendant que son ami soufflait sur son café. Yamaguchi venait le chercher tous les matins à 6h pour l'entrainement matinal. Ils étaient en classe et au club ensemble toute la journée. Puis ils allaient ensemble faire leurs devoirs chez l'un ou l'autre, avant que Yamaguchi ne se lance dans son deuxième entrainement personnel. Ce mec était un acharné complet. Donc leur journée commune se terminait à 19h ou 20h, soit 13h à 14h collés ensemble chaque jour. Et encore plus les week-ends, où ils dormaient souvent l'un chez l'autre. Et après, on osait traiter Tsukishima d'associable. C'était plutôt à se demander quand est-ce qu'il pouvait respirer, oui.  
Mais bon. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Enfin, si, un peu, mais pas réellement, juste assez pour que Yamaguchi s'excuse et promette de faire plus attention. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Et le cycle recommençait. Quel cirque...   
Et pourtant ça lui manquerait, si Yamaguchi se trouvait quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, ça sortait d'où cette idée, franchement ? Jusqu'à présent, Tsukishima lui avait toujours suffit. Il était d'ailleurs toujours le premier à le solliciter pour avoir du rab. Et un cinéma par ci, et un jeu vidéo par là... Même trainer, comme ça, sans rien dire de spécial, prendre le temps de boire un truc, de manger une brioche, dire du mal des gens qu'ils connaissaient, inventer n'importe quoi, tout ça, c'était avec lui que Yamaguchi voulait le faire, forcément. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner comme ça.   
Tsukki le regarda distraitement. Il était quand même assez inhabituellement silencieux. Cette histoire de séduire quelqu'un le travaillait. Ça devait être l'âge, les hormones, tout ça. Ce qui était assez injuste, effectivement, puisque Tsukishima qui lui n'avait aucun mal à plaire n'en avait aucune envie. Ce n'était que des ennuis en perspectives, selon lui. En même temps, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces filles superficielles qui guettaient un garçon de loin et se croyaient amoureuses, alors qu'elles ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole ? Forcément, en tombant sur Tsukishima, elles perdaient vite leurs illusions. Alors que Yamaguchi, c'était tout le contraire. Qui allait prendre le temps de le connaitre, de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ?   
Il lui dit :  
— Pour ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure...  
— Oui ?  
A nouveau, le brun évitait son regard. Sujet délicat donc. En fait, ça faisait des années que Tsukki ne l'avait pas vu aussi gêné face à lui. Le blond essaya de choisir ses mots avec tact. Tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas très bon à ça. Il avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes, que Yamaguchi repasse derrière lui pour arrondir les angles. Mais là, forcément, il ne pouvait pas demander à Yamaguchi d'arrondir les angles avec Yamaguchi, et il allait devoir faire attention.  
— Tu sais, quand je te disais que tu n'avais qu'à montrer ton coté mignon.  
Yamaguchi fixait sa canette comme si, en se concentrant suffisamment, il pourrait disparaitre dedans. Il rougissait de plus en plus. Tsukki fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien et poursuivit :  
— Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois laisser n'importe qui... enfin, tu ne peux pas être juste gentil et sourire comme ça à tout le monde.  
— Je sais, ça ne suffit pas, hein...  
— Ça peut suffire. C'est ça qui me dérange. Je ne veux juste pas que tu commences à sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas attention à toi. On sait très bien tous les deux que tu peux vraiment te laisser marcher sur les pieds quand tu as envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un.  
— Dé... désolé, Tsukki...  
— Je te demande pas d'être désolé.  
Bon, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à faire rentrer le messager dans cette tête de bois. Il tenta un autre angle d'attaque :  
— Tu vois, quand on est tous les deux... bon, il y a des fois où tu fais des trucs qui m'agacent, pas vrai ?  
— Oui.  
— Et je te le dis. Cash.   
— Oui.  
— Et si j'y vais trop fort, ou qu'en fait tu avais raison et que je fais de la merde, tu me recadres, non ?   
— Déso...  
— Ce que je veux te dire, c'est de ne pas te laisser faire plus que ça. Nous deux, ça fonctionne bien. Je sais où est la limite. Par contre, si tu commences à sortir avec quelqu'un qui te gueule dessus dès que tu commences à ne pas être d'accord, ça va vraiment être la merde, parce que je vais devoir le tuer. Même si tu t'es attaché.   
Yamaguchi éclata de rire. Tsukki lui sourit légèrement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aider son ami à se trouver quelqu'un, mais il savait qu'il veillerait minutieusement à ce que personne n'abuse de la gentillesse de Yamaguchi. Il lui caressa la tête affectueusement - ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal, mais là, il se sentait soulagé, comme s'il avait trouvé un moyen de parer une menace encore diffuse, et montrer un peu de chaleur humaine de temps en temps n'allait pas le tuer.   
Il conclut :  
— Oublie pas, quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de voir ton coté cool et ta force, c'est quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas.  
— Tsukki...  
Yamaguchi le regarda cette fois droit dans les yeux, déterminé. C'était ça, ce que Tsukishima voulait dire en parlant de coté cool, et surtout de force. Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait des facilités en quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais rien eu d'exceptionnel. Tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir dans sa vie, ça avait été au prix d'une détermination sans faille, une concentration absolue vers son but, qu'il ne lâchait jamais, quels que soient les obstacles. Yamaguchi était de ceux qui savaient ce qu'était l'échec. A chaque fois qu'il devait servir dans un match, c'était pour redresser une situation précaire, à un instant où tout reposait sur ses épaules. Et parfois, il ratait. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait laissé cette pression l'écraser, jamais il n'avait renoncé.   
Cette responsabilité, il l'endossait sans broncher, et tous ceux qui au quotidien le voyait comme faible, un simple satellite de Tsukishima, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même, ne comprenaient pas qu'en réalité il avait toujours été comme ça. Il y avait les bavardages de lycée, les amitiés et les commentaires acerbes, où il se contentait d'être l'ombre de Tsukki, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça passait le temps. Et il y avait les choses qui comptaient vraiment, qui ne pouvaient être atteintes qu'en agissant, quitte à tout risquer, à tout perdre, et qu'il prenait en main sans hésiter. Ça n'avait tout simplement rien à voir.  
Yamaguchi attrapa le col de Tsukishima et le tira vers lui, pour compenser les quelques centimètres les séparant encore, et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de s'exclamer :   
— Si tu penses qu'il n'y a que toi qui soit capable d'être mon petit ami, alors prend tes responsabilités et sors avec moi, Tsukki !

 

Tsukishima resta encore quelques instants figé, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Non pas qu'il n'arrive plus à penser. C'était plutôt qu'il pensait à beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, en parallèle, et que c'était assez chaotique.  
Déjà, Yamaguchi l'aimait. Ou avait craqué sur lui. Ce qui, lorsqu'il examinait la situation de l'extérieur, n'aurait absolument pas dû être une surprise. Il avait toujours su que leur amitié était spéciale, avec Yamaguchi, parce que celui-ci l'adorait. Et quelque part en route le roulage de pelle était entré dans l'équation.  
En même temps, il était hors de question de se laisser faire. C'était quoi ces manières de sauter sur les gens comme ça, sans leur demander leur avis.  
Même si c'était assez impressionnant. Et flatteur. Il avait toujours été au centre de toutes les attentions de Yamaguchi. Recevoir de l'amour, c'était encore mieux.   
Et effrayant. Il l'avait agrippé vachement fort.  
Mais évidemment, Yamaguchi ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal.   
Et c'était quoi, cette histoire qu'il était le seul capable d'être son petit ami ? Il n'avait jamais dit ça. Il avait juste estimé qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui reconnaisse et apprécie son coté mignon et son coté cool, qui n'abuse pas de sa gentillesse, qui soit plus grand que lui... Ah. Oui. Effectivement, peut-être qu'on pouvait trouver un sous-entendu.  
Ce qui soulignait le plus important : oui ou non ? Comment pouvait-il décider d'une chose pareille aussi vite ?   
Non, parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Yamaguchi. Il s'en serait aperçu, quand même. Il était juste... bien, avec lui. On peut vivre en symbiose des années avec quelqu'un sans en tomber amoureux.  
Après, Yamaguchi faisait tellement partie de sa vie qu'il était comme une extension de lui-même. Et il était attirant. Ça ne servait à rien de le nier.   
Et s'il disait non, il allait lui briser le cœur. Ce qui était impossible. Un Yamaguchi un peu déçu, ça avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour revenir à la normal, mais avec un cœur brisé ce n'était pas envisageable.  
— Tsukki ?   
Il avait été silencieux trop longtemps, et Yamaguchi revenait à la charge. Plus timidement cette fois. Le blond se dit qu'il devait faire une drôle de tête et lui répondit d'un ton agacé :  
— Attends, je réfléchis.   
— Vraiment ? Je suis tellement content, Tsukki, j'ai cru que tu étais en col...  
— La ferme, Yamaguchi. Je m'entends plus penser.  
— Désolé, Tsukki.  
— Je peux juste pas... Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu de cette manière-là. Je veux dire, je me suis jamais posé la question.  
— Je sais, Tsukki. Je suis désolé. Je me suis trompé. Je ne voulais pas te perturber.   
Il disait désolé à tout bout de champ. Ça ne voulait tellement rien dire. Il n'avait pas du tout son regard de chien battu, mais son regard le plus concentré. Il lui tenait les mains, maintenant, attendant son verdict, toute son attention focalisée sur Tsukishima, qui su que quoi qu'il dise maintenant, oui, non, je ne sais pas, même pas en rêve, Yamaguchi reviendrai à la charge. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il devrait essayer, les échecs, les attentes. Il ne renoncerait pas.  
D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis, au départ ? Tsukki ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir croisé et encore moins aidé, mais Yamaguchi avait décidé que le blond était la personne la plus formidable de la terre et qu'il deviendrait son ami. A l'époque, Tsukki n'avait pas d'amis et n'avait pas l'intention d'en avoir. Les gamins de son âge étaient juste trop nuls. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un qui, peu à peu, avait su se rendre indispensable. Et maintenant...  
— Yamaguchi... Tu es amoureux de moi ?  
— Oui, Tsukki.  
— Et tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, hein...  
— Non. Désolé, Tsukki. Mais non.  
Tsukishima soupira. Comment est-ce que Yamaguchi faisait ça ? Si on lui avait posé la question ne serait-ce que vingt minutes plus tôt, le blond aurait été sûr que bien évidemment, il n'avait envie de sortir avec personne, y compris son meilleur ami, et que c'était une idée bizarre. Mais à présent, dire non était absolument impensable.  
— Ok. On peut essayer.  
— Tsukki !  
A moitié riant, criant, pleurant - ce qui faisait trop de moitié pour un seul homme - Yamaguchi sauta au cou de Tsukishima et l'enlaça, avant de se faire repousser au motif qu'il était en train de le rendre sourd. Puis les deux adolescents repartirent, le plus grand tentant de cacher sa rougeur, le plus petit si heureux qu'il en touchait à peine le sol.


	2. Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi Tadashi n'aurait jamais pu espérer que son espoir fou se réaliserait ainsi.  
Il était tombé en adoration de Tsukishima Kei quand il était encore gamin, avec la ferveur que les enfants réservent pour les héros de fiction. Mais Tsukki était bien réel, et il l'avait laissé devenir son ami. C'était, à la réflexion, le tout premier exploit que Yamaguchi ait accomplit de sa vie.  
Quand avait-il commencé à ressentir des sentiments bien plus forts pour le blond ? Difficile à dire. Il savait que ça avait commencé à devenir très embarrassant à la puberté, quand son affection pure d'enfant avait commencé, à sa propre horreur, à se teinter d'envie plus physique. Comme s'il était à la fois le protecteur de Tsukishima, chevalier toujours sur ses gardes, et son prédateur avide de chair. Et cette deuxième moitié de lui-même, il était hors de question qu'elle soit visible de qui que ce soit. Interdiction absolue. Peu à peu, il avait prit certaines habitudes, savait les moments où il ne devait pas se rapprocher, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne pas le regarder se déshabiller surtout - difficile, quand on partage le même vestiaire tous les jours, mais faisable.  
Avec le recul, ce désir-là n'avait pourtant rien de bien choquant. Une envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de s'emparer de sa peau, lié à un désir plus trouble d'être regardé par lui d'une certaine manière, d'être le seul à exister à ses yeux... Ses fantasmes de collégien n'allaient pas beaucoup plus loin, et suffisaient à le faire frissonner, comme s'il touchait à un interdit sacré. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être amoureux d'un autre garçon, du moins il ne l'avait pas ressenti comme ça. C'était l'idée qu'il n'en était très clairement pas digne. Tsukishima était parfait, tandis que lui n'était rien.  
Bon, peut-être que le caractère du blond était légèrement problématique pour la plupart des gens, qui n'aimaient pas qu'on pointe leurs défauts en ayant systématiquement raison. Et que, bien loin des épisodes traumatisants où Yamaguchi était martyrisé en primaire, il aurait pu se faire plus d'amis au collège sans Tsukki. Mais qui pourrait vouloir le reste de l'humanité, quand il pouvait être aux côtés de Tsukki ? Pour le brun, c'était une évidence absolue.  
Il avait donc soigneusement muselé ses sentiments, certain que tant que le blond l'autorisait à rester avec lui, il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.

 

Depuis leur entrée au lycée, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivée et avaient troublé cet équilibre. En s'investissant autant dans l'équipe de volleyball, Yamaguchi s'était vraiment fait des amis. Avait trouvé une place, une reconnaissance qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà eu un jour. Il était considéré pour lui-même, pas en tant que satellite bruyant de Tsukishima. Et celui-ci se renfermait de plus en plus dans le silence.  
Ça avait été terrible aux yeux de Yamaguchi. Il pouvait combattre n'importe quel ennemi pour Tsukki. Il pouvait se combattre lui-même pour Tsukki. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment combattre Tsukki pour Tsukki.  
Mais il le savait, Tsukishima avait toujours eu en lui cet esprit combatif, cette fierté qui le pousserait à tout tenter pour aller au sommet. Le blond n'avait fait que le nier. Et finalement, en le remettant face à lui-même, à ses propres désirs, il avait reprit ses esprits et s'était à son tour lancé à corps perdu dans la bataille, donnant à son talent toute l'ampleur de travail et de persévérance qu'il méritait. Et à le voir ainsi se dépasser, jour après jour, Yamaguchi s'était senti tomber amoureux à nouveau.  
Au final, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre espoir de le séduire, d'être vu comme un intérêt amoureux potentiel. Il avait simplement ressenti, de plus en plus fortement, cette certitude : Tsukishima devenait de plus en plus extraordinaire avec le temps. Alors on allait finir par le lui prendre. Déjà, ses prétendantes ne se limitaient plus aux lycéennes rougissantes. Des adultes commençaient à lui tourner autour, à l'évaluer du coin de l'œil, à flirter plus ou moins ouvertement. Même des hommes. Yamaguchi était sûr que ce type, qui travaillait au fast-food et lui avait fait une réflexion sur sa taille avec un clin d'œil, n'avait rien d'innocent en tête. Et celui qui...  
Bref. Pour l'instant, Tsukishima balayait tous ces regards admiratifs dans la superbe de son indifférence. Mais ça ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. Yamaguchi s'était dit qu'il devait tenter sa chance. Hors de question de laisser le reste du monde marcher sur son terrain. Au moins, Tsukki n'était pas fixé sur un idéal qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre - par exemple, les filles petites et à forte poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver qui que ce soit à son goût, jamais. Mais du coup... comment le séduire ? Yamaguchi ne savait même pas s'il devait tenter d'être plus viril ou plus efféminé, plus affectueux ou plus distant, plus autonome ou plus dépendant. Ils avaient beau passer l'essentiel de leur vie ensemble, sur ce sujet l'objet de son obsession ne laissait jamais échapper le moindre indice. Sa taille, au moins, semblait aller idéalement avec celle de Tsukki, mais c'était bien le seul atout qu'il se voyait.  
Qu'est-ce qui, dans ce bas monde, pouvait être à la hauteur de Tsukishima Kei ? 

 

Et puis le miracle avait eu lieu.  
Miracle qui venait, au départ, d'un gros coup de déprime en entendant des filles discuter. "Lui, avec ses taches de rousseur, je pourrais jamais, c'est trop moche !".  
Yamaguchi ne savait même pas si c'était lui qui était visé. Mais ça avait touché un point sensible. Après tout, c'était aussi de ça que se moquaient les enfants qui le harcelait, quand il était petit, avant de rencontrer Tsukki. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer plaire à son ami avec un handicap aussi terrible ?  
Et là...  
Première partie du miracle : Tsukki lui avait dit que les taches de rousseur lui allaient bien.  
Deuxième partie du miracle : Tsukki lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un de grand.  
Troisième partie du miracle : Tsukki lui avait dit qu'il était mignon.  
Quatrième partie du miracle : Tsukki lui avait dit qu'il était cool et fort.  
Cinquième partie du miracle : Tsukki estimait qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui le connaisse très bien.  
Sixième partie du miracle, qui englobait toutes les autres : du début à la fin, Tsukki s'était montré inhabituellement compréhensif, et même affectueux. Il avait fait des compliments, lui avait payé un café au lait, lui avait caressé la tête.  
Chacun de ces éléments étaient déjà une opportunité, une porte ouverte vers l'idée que peut-être, un jour, Tsukki pourrait envisager de l'aimer à son tour. Mais tous ensemble, c'était carrément une déclaration passionnée de la part de son ami habituellement si froid, et Yamaguchi avait sauté sur l'occasion pour déclarer ses propres sentiments !

Sauf que non, en fait. Du moins, vu le regard écarquillé de Tsukishima, le fait qu'il n'ait absolument pas participé à ce baiser, et qu'il soit resté sans voix ensuite. Non, lui ne pensait pas du tout à la moindre relation romantique entre eux. Yamaguchi a agit trop vite, sans le moindre argument en sa faveur, et il allait sans aucun doute se faire exploser en plein vol par la fureur indignée du blond devant ce crime de lèse-Tsukki.  
Mais il ne fuirait pas. Il s'était loupé, sans aucun doute, et maintenant c'était trop tard. En réalité il n'avait jamais eu de réelle chance, depuis le début. Il devait l'accepter et ne pas flancher. Il était entré sur le terrain, et ne pouvait plus que tenir bon face aux conséquences. Et quand Tsukki lui demanda s'il l'aimait, il répondit oui sans hésiter.  
Et Tsukki lui a donné sa chance.  
A lui. Il lui a vraiment parlé de sortir ensemble. D'essayer. Comme si c'était une option envisageable. Eux deux. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Vraiment.  
Bien sûr, il ne s'est pas laissé pour autant attraper, câliner, ou même approcher plus qu'avant. Distance de sécurité rétablie, à bout de bras - la distance de sécurité des grandes tempêtes émotionnelles. Donc Yamaguchi tenta de se calmer et d'attendre. Du moins d'attendre. Quand à se calmer, c'était tout simplement impossible : il se sentait si heureux qu'il aurait pu voler durant tout le trajet, l'esprit uniquement accaparé par la pensée "TsukkiTsukkiTsukkiTsukki...".

L'entrainement aussi s'était passé comme un rêve. Oh, le blond n'avait absolument rien changé à son comportement habituel. C'était seulement Yamaguchi qui se sentait en feu. Il avait réussi absolument tout ce qu'il avait tenté, comme si le ballon s'associait à sa joie et n'était plus qu'une extension de sa volonté.  
C'était au moment de se séparer de Tsukki qu'il avait comprit que finalement, ce ne serait pas si simple.  
Ce moment d'au-revoir, au croisement de leurs deux routes, alors qu'il était tard et qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, était absolument parfait pour s'embrasser. Et Yamaguchi avait amorcé le mouvement pour le faire. Surtout après le premier qui avait été... une déclaration claire, sans aucun doute, et au final efficace, mais certainement pas un vrai baiser. Tout de suite après, Tsukishima était très gêné, ça n'aurait servit à rien d'insister. Mais là, il avait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Et d'y penser de son côté.  
Et il avait reculé.  
Ce n'était pas très net, mais c'était suffisant pour éviter Yamaguchi qui s'approchait, surtout avec leur différence de taille : s'embrasser était facile, s'esquiver aussi. Et le brun avait cruellement compris ce que Tsukishima lui avait dit plus tôt. Il était d'accord pour essayer. Mais il n'était pas convaincu. Et si Yamaguchi n'arrivait pas à le convaincre, ce serait un non.

 

Il était donc petit ami à l'essai. A lui de passer titulaire. Et bien sûr, pas moyen d'avoir la règle du jeu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il serait jugé par quelqu'un de parfaitement inflexible.  
Et puis, que pourrait-il rajouter à son comportement habituel pour être plus agréable encore à Tsukki ? Les déjeuners fait maison, peut-être. Mais d'abord il faudrait qu'il apprenne à cuisiner. Sinon, ils passaient déjà tout leur temps ensemble, y compris en faisant quelques sorties lors de leurs rares temps libres. La seule différence que Yamaguchi pouvait voir entre une relation amoureuse et celle qu'ils avaient déjà, c'était justement les contacts physiques... Et si s'embrasser était déjà problématique, le reste - tout le reste, car à présent Yamaguchi savait très bien ce qu'il espérait obtenir ensuite - ne risquait pas d'être à l'ordre du jour.  
Au quotidien, rien n'était gagné. Quand Yamaguchi se collait à Tsukki, celui-ci se laissait faire, plus ou moins, mais devenait tendu, nerveux, jusqu'à trouver un prétexte pour s'échapper. Et quand le brun tentait un baiser, l'autre avait toujours un geste de recul avant de finalement se laisser faire. Évidemment, ça ne donnait pas grand chose. Après tout, Yamaguchi n'avait aucune expérience, et s'il existait une super-technique qui aurait pu faire fondre ce bloc de glace, il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Et il n'osait pas aller trop loin. C'était extrêmement perturbant pour lui de faire face à un Tsukki nerveux, alors que Tsukki avait toujours été l'incarnation du cool.  
Et pourtant, il avait beau se montrer réticent, le blond n'avait pas rompu. Ça aurait été très simple pour lui de dire quelque chose comme : "Ça ne marche pas, on arrête". Que ce soit en ajoutant "et on reste ami" ou pas, ils savaient très bien tous les deux que Yamaguchi resterai. Donc il avait une vraie chance de le faire craquer réellement.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un plan.  
Changer de comportement, d'apparence, pour paraitre plus sexy ? D'apparence, ça allait être limité, il restait toujours en uniforme ou en tenue de sport, et ne pouvait pas tenter le maquillage comme une fille. Ça ne plairait sans doute pas à Tsukki. De comportement... Approche directe ou détournée ? Le plaquer contre le mur ou l'attirer innocemment ?  
Le kidnapper et le garder enfermé pour toujours, proposa une fois de plus son coté le plus sombre, le plus possessif. Impossible, bien sûr, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Tsukki. Mais...  
S'il devait tout tenter, autant le faire dans l'ordre. D'abord la douceur. Si ça ne marchait pas, il pouvait tenter de se montrer plus affirmé et le draguer plus activement. Et puis, ce fameux jour miraculeux, Tsukki lui avait dit "Tu es mignon, met-le en valeur". C'était logiquement la première chose à tenter.

C'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent chez Yamaguchi. Aller chez Tsukishima était plus pratique et ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Mais l'avantage du minuscule appartement de Yamaguchi, c'était qu'il y vivait seul avec sa mère, qui travaillait dans la restauration et ne rentrait que très tard le soir. En insistant pour que Tsukki vienne, le brun savait que ses intentions étaient assez transparentes, mais ça avait marché.  
Et, lorsque Tsukki entra, il découvrit un Yamaguchi avec des oreilles de chat l'attendant sagement. Qui lui fit son plus beau sourire avec un "mia !" de bienvenue.  
Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, puis éclata de rire.  
Yamaguchi se senti au moins soulagé d'un risque : le blond ne le trouvait pas dégoûtant - et ça n'était pas gagné, vu ce qu'il pensait de la quasi-totalité des accessoires mignons et girly de cette planète. Il se senti sourire comme un idiot. Tsukki le regarda alors étrangement, comme s'il essayait de reconnaitre quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler, et murmura :  
« Bordel, t'es vraiment mignon.  
Avant de l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser, un échange doux et excitant, en se laissant enlacer par les deux bras de Yamaguchi ravi de l'occasion. Et quand Tsukki rompit leur baiser, le brun lui sourit encore avant de dire :  
— S'il faut ça pour te plaire, je peux les porter tous les jours.  
— Le pire, c'est que tu en capable... Tu es effrayant, Yamaguchi.  
— Désolé, Tsukki.  
— Sérieusement, tu aurais fait quoi si je t'avais dit que c'était ridicule ?  
— On aurait rigolé tous les deux. Et j'aurai tenté autre chose. Pourquoi ?  
— J'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête.  
— Je t'aime, Tsukki.  
— Je savais que l'amour rend idiot, mais toi tu es juste complètement fou.  
— Désolé, Tsukki.  
— Et si je te disais que j'aime... genre, les dominatrices SM, tu mettrais une tenue en cuir et tout ?  
— Bien sûr, Tsukki.  
— C'était un exemple, hein. Le fait pas !  
— D'accord, Tsukki.  
Yamaguchi n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Même s'il avait arrêté de l'embrasser, Tsukki était resté collé à lui, il avait les bras autour de son petit ami à l'essai, la tête dans son cou, et le blond aurait pu lui demander absolument n'importe quoi à cet instant, il l'aurait fait sans réfléchir. Pour l'instant, deux choses occupaient l'essentiel de son esprit : cette main que Tsukki avait posée sur son dos, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de la faire descendre un peu plus bas sans le choquer, et s'il ne pourrait pas voler un autre baiser dans la manœuvre. En attendant, il avait un cou à sa portée, et commença à l'embrasser là, tout en collant au maximum à Tsukki.  
Celui-ci, pour une fois, se laissait faire sans réticence. Il lui fit juste une remarque :  
— T'as vraiment pas peur, hein...  
— Ben, non. Pourquoi j'aurai peur ?  
— Pour... plein de raisons.  
— La seule chose qui me fasse peur, c'est que tu m'ignores.  
— Ah... D'où le rythme des "Tsukki".  
— Désolé, Tsukki.  
— Bah. Je m'y suis fait.  
Yamaguchi acquiesça et se remit à l'embrasser. Peu à peu, il s'avançait de plus en plus sur son presque petit ami, et fini carrément à califourchon sur ses genoux, la langue toujours dans la bouche du blond. Jamais encore Tsukishima ne l'avait laissé aller aussi loin, et le fait qu'ils soient isolés sans le moindre adulte à proximité rajoutait encore à son excitation. A partir de là, tout était possible.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse à nouveau repousser brusquement en arrière. Encore raté.  
Il leva les yeux vers Tsukki et demanda :  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Rien. J'en avais marre, c'est tout.  
Là, ça commençait à bien faire, et Yamaguchi s'exclama :  
— Tsukki, je sais que je suis juste à l'essai, mais tu ne peux pas juste me dire "j'en ai marre" et arrêter sans raison ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui te plait ou pas, sinon je ne pourrais jamais arriver à te faire plaisir ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu as dis que tu me trouvais mignon !  
— Attends, attends... Comment ça, "juste à l'essai" ? De quoi tu parles ?  
— Ben... Quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, tu as dis qu'on pouvait essayer.  
— Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire... Oh. Je crois que je vois. Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que tu passes trop de temps avec Hinata ? Sa stupidité te contamine un peu plus chaque jour...  
— Mais, Tsukki...  
— T'es pas à l'essai de quoi que ce soit. On est ensemble, je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, fin de l'histoire. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me séduire ou quoi que ce soit. Reste juste... comme tu es d'habitude, ça me va très bien.  
Il fit une pause, regardant le visage perplexe de Yamaguchi, et soupira :  
— Bon, d'accord, les oreilles de chat ça te fait vraiment une bouille toute mignonne, et j'ai craqué. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... T'as pas l'impression d'aller trop vite ?  
— Trop vite ?  
Yamaguchi avait du mal à suivre ce que son petit ami voulait dire. Et, plus déconcertant encore, l'imperturbable Tsukki devenait à nouveau nerveux. Et commençait même un peu à rougir.  
Le brun finit par comprendre et s'exclama :  
—Tu veux dire que tu es gêné ?  
— Rha... Bien sûr que je suis gêné ! Et toi, comment tu fais pour faire des choses comme ça sans y penser ? On croirait vraiment que tu as l'habitude !  
Yamaguchi ne sut quoi répondre. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Tsukki puisse être embarrassé par quoi que ce soit. En même temps, s'il y avait un sujet qu'il avait toujours évité comme la peste, c'était bien le thème de la romance. Le brun avait longtemps pensé que c'était parce qu'il méprisait le sujet. Alors que visiblement, c'était plutôt parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas le sujet.  
De son coté, Yamaguchi avait quelques années de fantasmes derrière lui, et surtout n'avait peur ni de ses propres sentiments ni du ridicule. Normal qu'il soit plus entreprenant.  
Il répondit le plus gentiment possible :  
— Je comprends, Tsukki. Je suis désolé de t'avoir pressé. Ne t'en fais pas, on va avancer à ton rythme.  
— Tss... Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à te forcer à faire ce que je te demande.  
— Mais je ne me force pas, Tsukki, je me retiens !  
— Yamaguchi...  
Tsukishima hésitait. Sage comme un gentil petit animal de compagnie, Yamaguchi attendit patiemment qu'il se décide :  
— Yamaguchi, qu'est-ce que toi , tu veux ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais dans ta tête, ça impliquait quoi de sortir avec moi ?  
Le posséder des pieds à la tête, partager chaque seconde de sa vie, chaque souffle, chaque pensée, l'embrasser, l'enlacer, faire l'amour de toutes les manières possibles imaginables, construire leur foyer, rester ensemble contre le reste du monde, jusqu'à la toute fin, et être enterrés côte à côte. En terme de désir pur, c'était ça le futur idéal de Yamaguchi.  
Tentant de le formuler de la manière la moins effrayante possible, il expliqua :  
— Tsukki... Je veux tout de toi. Tout ce que tu peux me donner. C'est pour ça que c'est ok si c'est toi qui décide ce qu'on fait ou non. Tu donnes le rythme. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'expliques ce que tu aimes pour pouvoir le faire. Et que ce ne soit pas... rien.  
— Donc tu dis que quoi que je fasses, tu m'en réclamera toujours plus ?  
— Désolé, Tsukki.  
— T'es chiant, tu sais ça ?  
— Désolé, Tsukki.  
— Bon. J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi, alors arrêtes de me sauter dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Laisse-moi le temps.  
— D'accord Tsukki !"  
Le blond soupira, puis embrassa à nouveau son petit ami, avant de se dégager et de passer à autre chose - en l'occurrence, en mettant une rediffusion de match qui était la raison officielle de sa venue.  
Pendant qu'ils regardaient ensemble, Tsukishima s'appuya sur l'épaule de Yamaguchi, puis fini par lui passer carrément le bras autour de l'épaule, laissant le brun se vautrer de plus en plus sur lui, avant de le remettre à sa place au bout d'une heure. Évidemment, il n'allait pas cesser de souffler le chaud et le froid si facilement. Mais il avait promis qu'il ferait de son mieux, et pour Yamaguchi ça valait les plus vibrantes de toutes les déclarations. Même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour se laisser vraiment aller, il s'adoucissait petit à petit, et leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
